1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for making a bracket of a brake handle of a brake lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical brake handles comprise a bracket having a C-shaped band for securing to a bicycle handle. The bracket is first required to be drilled with a hole and a tapping process is then required to form an inner thread in the hole for allowing the screw hole to engage with a threaded fastener. The band is then cut with a slot for forming the C-shaped structure of the band. The manufacturing processes are complicated. In addition, a porous structure may be formed in the bracket when the bracket is formed by casting process. When the bracket is drilled and tapped with the inner thread, the porosities formed in the bracket may be exposed and communicated with the screw hole and may greatly reduce the strength of the bracket. The working life of the bracket will thus be greatly reduced.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional brake devices.